


BTD requests/prompts

by katburys



Series: Before The Gay [3]
Category: Fandom - Fandom, Roblox (Video Game)
Genre: Before the Dawn, Btdr, Multi, Rachfall, Roblox - Freeform, btd, i’ll add tags as i upload chapters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katburys/pseuds/katburys
Summary: Requests/writing prompts for btdr I get to on my free time. You can request in the comments or on discord: katburys#1929I take almost all requests, I do deny some depending on the ship/what type of fic it is. I take nsfw and sfw, no archive warnings though.
Relationships: Heroic Rachjumper/Nightfall
Series: Before The Gay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2157066
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Requests

Feel free to DM/drop requests in the comments anytime, I don't mind. Only doing this because I get so many and I needed a place to put them all. I'll try to do at least one a week since I currently have a LOT. Thank you also for the support. I did take a break but I'm back now.


	2. Prompt - Rachfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “Characters go to an unfamiliar place and have a cute and whole experience”
> 
> Yes I will do requests next I promise, I thought this would be fun.

Light shined through the tree branches and leaves above, the sky partly cloudy with a light breeze, a perfect day. They ran through the unfamiliar forest, which was buzzing with wildlife and early morning birds chirping. Nightfall almost tripped over his own feet as Rach dragged him out into an open field, holding his hand tightly.

The land seemed to stretch out for miles, surrounded by woods and near a stream of water that slowly led into the river. They could maybe even hear a waterfall from afar.

Rach wasn’t sure how Nightfall found this place or even got here in the first place. All he could say was it was beautiful. Unlike anything he’d ever seen before in his life. He was used to dark, cold, spooky places like graveyard and murkwood, nothing like this.

As they continued running, they felt fresh grass and soft flower patches under their feet. They ran through the field until they reached the river, out of stamina and out of breath. They sat on the edge of the river, Rach putting his feet in the water, Nightfall not wanting to get his feet wet.

“How’d you find this place?” Rach asked, running his fingers in the warm water.

“I was practicing teleporting long distances and somehow found this. I figured I’d share it with someone special.” Nightfall smiled, making eye contact with Rach & lacing their fingers together.

Rach leaned in and kissed Nightfall softly, usually Nightfall the one to kiss first.

“I’m glad I get to share it with someone special too.” Rach giggled, resting his head on Nightfall’s shoulder and looking off into the distance, watching the river disappear where the waterfall drops. Nightfall puts an arm around him, kissing his forehead gently before resting his head against his.

After a while they stood up and continued on their journey. They adventured back into the woods, watching a deer dart in and out of the trees, seeing birds flying overhead, hearing the leaves and sticks crunching under their foot steps, enjoying the atmosphere. It was perfect. They eventually found a tall tree, deciding the climb it. Surprisingly Rach was a better climber than Nightfall, Nightfall trying to keep up. They stopped at a large branch near the top, sitting on a safe area.

“Nightfall look! The sun’s setting!” Rach informed excitedly, Nightfall putting an arm around his waist. They could view the whole sunset from up here, both lovers in amazement at the vivid colors and breathtaking view.

They sat in comfortable silence as the sun set below the trees, eventually climbing down once the bright colors faded into darkness. They reached the bottom of the tree, still caught up in the memories of the beautiful place. But now it was time to say goodbye. They wouldn’t know if they’d ever be able to come back.

Rach hugged Nightfall, burying his face in his chest, Nightfall wrapping his strong arms around him and pulling the hero in closer.

“Thank you.” Rach sighed happily.

“Rach, can I ask you something?” Nightfall asked.

“Yes?”

“When this is all over, will you run away with me? To a place like this where nothing else matters and it’s just us living happily. Where we can be at peace and maybe even live semi-normal lives. I know it’ll never be normal and it’s a lot to ask for but please.. I want to feel this all the time. This love, these feelings, being with you, not worrying about the next target, the next game, the next time I’ll have to fight for our lives. I just want to stay in these moments forever. That’s all I want.” Nightfall spoke softly, Rach pausing for a moment, letting it all sink in.

“I’d love to runaway with you. Being in a game isn’t very fun anyways, playing the part you’re given gets tiring after years of doing it.” Rach agreed.

Nightfall suddenly pushed Rach gently up against the tree, Rach looking up at him through soft blue eyes.

“Once you make you’re decision there’s no going back.” Nightfall warned, gently tracing Rach’s jawline with his claw-like finger.

“I wouldn’t want it any other way.” Rach smirked, Nightfall leaning in and kissing him deeply and passionately. They eventually pulled apart.

“Ready for me to take you home?” Nightfall asked, Rach nodding, Nightfall teleporting them back.

This was one hell of a day and was about to be one hell of a night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 kudo = 1 hug from nightfall to rachy


End file.
